Heaven x Hell
by Seiren54
Summary: This is Love between queen of hell and princess of light i hope you enjoy :D
Heaven x Hell.

Chaper 1.

Long Long ago there was two realms heaven and hell the ruler's of these realms where powerfull biengs from heaven there was God an almighty man that created everything he had many chidlren that he loved but he loved his first one michael a warm and bright young lady that would folllow her father anywhere and then there was hell and it's ruler lucifer evil and merciles women that would do anything for her desires. So heaven and hell had an meeting what to do about there lonlines and they thought of man the first being that would populate earth it took god and lucifer seven days to create every thing on the first day both of the being with all of there power created space empty and lifless place. the secend day they created the stars to shine and warm up the empty space. on the third day they made masive rock's that would house life it self but they thought to them self 'these rocks don't look anything that could keep life' so god the creator cooled of the planets and sed 'there that sould be nice and cool' they looked at each other stared and sed 'well that will be our nice galaxy and laught' with tears in there eye's on the fourth day they waited for the plantes to be nice cool so they made rivers and oecens, lakes and waterfalls. on the fith day they though' it would be nice with some plant life' so they created the first great tree Abaddon the plantes life core that would sustain life of all being's. on the sixth day the stared to make life it self first they made 2 great dragons first was a boy with green scales and black tale that would be knows as artadon the fearles then day made a girl Viinturuth the beutifful with pink, white scale's and eye bright as the sun the two dragons made life over the thousend's of years of proccess. on the seventh day they rested but there was a word that god wanted that lusifer would be gone from the realm of the living back to hell lucifer was furies with that statment and sed' you wolish god do you know what you doing i swear in my horn that one day youl pay' and he did dearly after 100 years of pease war broke out between heaven and hell. god's holly army marched to meet lucifers undead ligiens and god with his daughter by his side sed' my children today with end this war. licifer sat at her catsell of blood and look at the sealing and cryed thinking to her self' why does everyone want to kill me and my children that took me seven day to creat' noknowing that holly army is at the door step she stud up and wiped her tears and went to war. the war raged and destroyed everything that god and lucifer created and there where lifless bodies of angles and the demons lucifer look and and tear droped and sed enough is enought but before flying to to fight she saw and bolden haired angel and fell in love she took her back to hell and healed her.

Special.

im sorry it was long and some mistakes are in there but im just geting stared stay tunde :D.

this chapter is like and intro the next chapter will be the reall thing .

chapter 2.

and the storie begins.

lucifer: hmmmm she looks fine but she hasent woken up yeat its bin 2 days now im worried (looks at her shyle) oh my she buetifful... wait what am i thinking she the daughter of the stupid god damnit (she take's a second to think) ohhhhh s**t i fell in love with an angel.

michael: mmmmmm where am i?

lucifer: well your in hell ( she tell's her silently).

michael: could you repeet that please.

lucifer: argh fine listen to me you wore in the war and i saw you injurd so i brought to hell to heal you can go back to heaven after you healed ly back down and rest.

michael: HELL WHAAAAT?! why.. did you kidnapp me?!.

lucifer: -_-? kidnapp? no no no did you not hear me i said that you where injurd so i rgought you to hell.(then she silently wispers) and i kinda like you . so lie down and rest.

michael: what did you just wisper?

lucifer: nothing (she walks out red as a tomato).

michael:ok hmmmmm weird my heart wont stop beating when she was here what going on. ( reffering to it as doesnt know what love is LOL).

menwhille in heaven.

god: WHERE'S my daughter?!.

angel soldier: god-sama we cannot find lady-michael :(.

god: i dont care bring here back! NOW!

END.

this just the begginging il eft it short cause i ran out of ideas and it prity late so wright for longer tomorrow. :D by Seiren54 .


End file.
